Vuelta al pasado
by xdeadlywhisperx
Summary: Hermione es elegida para llevar a cabo una tarea en el pasado... Por qué ella? Por qué tiene que destrozar su vida? uU... Al fin y al cabo volver al pasado, paradojicamente es su futuro, y tiene que hacerlo por el bien de todos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente!! Voy a intentar llevar esta historia en serio... Iré actualizando una vez cada dos o tres semanas... dependiendo de mis exámenes y trabajos... Espero compresión y que os guste n-n Muchas gracias!!

-Esto no deberá estar pasando - una mujer con profundas ojeras y ojos apagados miraba con expresión preocupada hacia el bosque prohibido.

-Pero ahora no podemos hacer nada ya, sólo seguir las instrucciones de Dumbledore.

-Albus... - la mujer escondió la cara entre sus manos. Remus lupin la cogió por los hombros y le dio un apretó cariñoso- Si de verdad te importa deberíamos empezar con su plan, seguro que se sentiría orgulloso de nosotros.

-Tienes razón. Pero Remus - la mujer se dio la vuelta y apoyó sus pequeñas manos en sus hombros- admite conmigo que es demasiado difícil.

-Pues claro que es difícil, Ángel.

-¿Dónde está el papel?

-Lo llevo yo, me lo dio antes del ataque de Hogwarts hace unos días.

-¿Lo has abierto?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-No.

-¿Sabes por qué te lo dio? es muy imprudente por su parte dártelo ¿Y si te lo robaban? Se sabría todo nuestro plan.

-Por algo sería, no? Él no suele equivocarse.

-Pero últimamente estaba muy despistado, sería la edad.

-Sí, bueno -Remus sintió una punzada de dolor, recordando aún al Dumbledore invencible que nunca se equivocaba.

-Vamos a abrirlo.

El hombre cogió un pergamino del interior de su túnica, lo sacó, y le dio un golpe con la varita. El pergamino mostró su contenido sin más, se notaba que Dumbledore no había tenido tiempo, porque las cosas no solía hacerlas tan rápido.

"Cambio de planes, chicos. Os toca destrozarle la vida a Hermione Granger"

-Granger... ¿De qué me suena?

-Aja! Es una compañera de Harry. Ya me extrañaba a mí, no podría haber cambiado tanto.

-¿Una compañera, pero no es Harry el elegido? Espera no me digas que es nuestra Mione...

-Sí.

-¿Y si es otra de sus equivocaciones?

-No, ella es la mejor alumna de Hogwarts hora mismo. Además no puede haberse equivocado en algo tan gordo, joder Ángel, que es Dumbledore, estaba viejo, pero no tonto... Además, es la nuestra, ¿Es todo muy lógico no?

-Vale, ¿Y donde está?

-Pues...- remus se apoyó en la mesa, pensativo- no sé, estará en casa de los Weasley, con algún hechizo protector. Ni en broma iban a dejarla estar con los muggles, como para q le atacaran..

-Tenemos que hacerlo cuanto antes mejor.

-Lo sé.

-Esto es un asco -Ginny se estiró con aires felinos en la ventana de la habitación de las chicas de la madriguera - deberían dejarnos ir a nuestros aires, ¿No es Harry el elegido? Pues es él quien tiene que decidir como irán las cosas, no esos estúpidos aurores del palo...

-Pero ya me dirás tú como lo decimos, en estos momentos nadie se fía de nadie, si dices eso te tomarán como una seguidora de Voldemort...

-Es que ni nos dejan ver a Harry, quién le ha protegido y apoyado frene a Voldemort siempre, quien? Pues nosotros! no ellos, nos toman como unos inútiles ahora...

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Sólo se oía a la gente hablar desde la cocina de abajo, ahora había aurores del ministerio por todas partes. Hermione estaba boca arriba acostada en la cama, mirando al techo y Ginny seguía en la ventana:

-Mira, han dejado salir a ron, Fred y George a jugar al Quidditch... Sólo que con 5 aurores detrás.

La castaña se levantó de un salto y se fue mirar a la ventana.

- aaaaaaahhh Herms... - suspiró Ginny- Cuando vas a admitir que te gusta ron?

-A mi no me gusta Ron! - Se sulfuró auto señalándose con un dedo. Sabía mantener la calma, no se ponía roja de buenas a primeras.

-Ya, ya...

-En serio! - insistió- además ahora él está medio liado con una de las primas de Fleur, la chica esa con tantas "g's" en el nombre.

-Que si, que si... En fin, me voy calentarle un poco la oreja a Lupin para que me dejen ver a Harry.

-Los tienes a todos desesperados, a sabes lo que te dijo él...

-Ya lo sé, pero puedo querer verlo yo, como puedes tú, como puede Ron...

-Anda tira!

Ginny salió por la puerta que en cuanto se fue cerrada su amiga se apresuró a mirar a su enamorado por lo visto no tan secreto...

- Mamáaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Porque ahora mismo estamos todos los aurores buscando a los mortífagos, y en cuanto sospechamos algo nos ponemos en contacto con los demás para que no se nos escape...

-Mamá - Ginny sacudió a su madre, que hablaba con un auror del ministerio.

-Además, los aurores de defensa estamos dotados con una gran capacidad de sacrificio por si acaso sucede algún ataque...

-Mama!

-¿Quieres dejarme ahora cariño que estoy hablando?

-¿Dónde está Lupin? Venia a cenar hoy, no?

-Sí, sí, pero déjame tranquila que aún no ha llegado...

-¿Alguien me busca?

-Remus Lupin! - Sonrió la chica- Dónde está mi profesor favorito? Te he dicho alguna vez que te amo?

-Sí, unas cuantas desde que no te dejamos ver a Harry ten cuidado que se pone celoso.

-Entonces me dejarías ir a mi misma a explicarle que no debería estarlo, verdad?

-Claro que te dejaría, pero no quiero - Ginny se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada- Os presento a Ángel -dijo levantando la voz. Molly se levantó para saludar y el auror miró fastidioso de que no le dejaran acabar su largo discurso.

-Hola- la mujer sonrió tímidamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Me suena su cara... Puede ser?

-Sí, puede ser, yo también fui a Hogwarts.

-Oh! bien, bien - dio unas pequeñas palmadas- pues si eres amiga de Remus eres nuestra amiga, estás en tu casa.

-Gracias.

-En realidad nosotros estamos buscando a Hermione ¿Dónde está?

-Te lo digo si me dejas ver a Harry.

-Molly?

-En la habitación de las chicas.

-Gracias.

-Mama!! Era mi gran oportunidad!

Ángel y Remus subieron las escaletas dejando abajo a una Ginny que se quejaba a su madre de no dejarla desarrollarse como persona y pidiéndole apoyo al auror que ni conocía. El ascenso fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar la joven. Ángel miraba de un lado a otro observando alucinada como aquella casa tan destartalada podía parecer tan firme y aguantar. Cosas como esas eran las que le distraían unos pequeños segundos su cabeza de la muerte de Dumbledore.

-Aquí es – advirtió Remus cuando llegaron. Hubo una pausa y llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante – abrieron la puerta y allí estaba Hermione, mirando por la ventana como jugaban al Quidditch -Ah! Hola profesor Lupin – se adelantó hacia el y le estrechó la mano. Él no la miró a los ojos, y ella se extrañó, aunque pensó que sería por Dumbledore. Todos estaban tan afectados…

Ángel miró divertida que Hermione le llamara profesor, casi se rió, pero lo cierto es que ni una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-No… bueno… Cómo estás?

-Pues… normal, supongo – contestó perpleja- y usted?

- Bien. Digo… mira Hermione, vengo a hablar contigo.

-Vale, vamos para abajo que estaremos más cómodos en el sofá y…

-No – la cortó- tiene que ser aquí.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque es confidencial… - Remus se acercó a la puerta.

-Mi nombre es Ángel, ya que tu PROFESOR no me ha presentado aún.

-Encantada

Remus gruñó y sacó la varita:

-En esta casa hay un hechizo para que los mortífagos no puedan escuchar y espiar, verdad?

-Así es.

-Bueno, antes de nada… - Remus abrió la puerta y Ginny, que estaba escuchando se cayó al suelo. Hermione se rió mientras que la pelirroja farfullaba por lo bajo- Ginny, no hagas eso.

-Lo siento- dijo sinceramente, pero con un poco de rencor. Salió de la habitación. Remus cerró la puerta y señalando al aire hizo un hechizo para que no les escucharan.

-Ya estamos seguros, veamos… - Ángel se sentó en la cama junto a Hermione y Remus se quedó dando vueltas de un lado a otro – No sé por donde empezar, esto es realmente difícil de decir. Sabes que Voldemort está cogiendo a más gente y se está volviendo a hacer tan fuerte como antes, y que nuestro bando cada vez se encuentra peor que nunca y ha muerto mucha gente desde que no tenemos a Dumbledore.

-No sé a donde quieres llegar…

-Verás Hermione… Queremos llevar a alguien a la época de cuando Voldemort empezó a coger más fuerza, para poder combatir contra los mortífagos.

-y… ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

- Queremos que seas tú quien vaya…

-¿¡QUE?! – la chica se levantó.

-Sí… Dumbledore lo eligió así

-¿cómo que lo eligió así? ¿Cuándo? Esto es una broma

-Tranquila – le dijo Ángel con una voz muy dulce y cogiéndola del brazo con familiaridad – siéntate

aquí conmigo.

-No es ninguna broma.

-Pero, pero es ilegal! Además puede pasar cualquier cosa, estáis chalados

-Por eso mismo te ha escogido a ti! Eres de las personas más listas que conocemos, y sabes de la magia más o igual que Harry.

-Pero yo no puedo ser la elegida! – dijo levantándose de nuevo y encarándose a Remus.

-Mione cálmate! –Ángel la abrazó y ella, no sabía si porque la mujer olía muy bien o porque le resultaba familiar se calmó un poco – intenta escucharnos y ver en nosotros las palabras de Dumbledore- la castaña se sentó, obediente.

-Bien. Sería por giratiempos.

-Entonces tengo que volver, no?

-Eso se espera.

-Y voy con alguien?

-No, vas sola. Pero ten en cuenta que tienes ventaja. Me conoces a mi y a Sirius… Y sabes cosas de James y Lily.

-Y cuando vaya allí cómo sé qué hacer?

-Tendrás que convencer a Dumbledore de que Snape no es bueno. Además te daremos una bolsa con cosas que necesitas y dinero, confiamos en que sabes repartírtelo.

-¿Y cuándo vuelvo?

- Cuando sepas convencer a Dumbledore de que vas a protegerle y que vienes del futuro sin que te mate.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo de buenas a primeras- intervino Ángel- te encerrarían o tomarían como mortífaga, esa época era muy mala.

-¿Y Harry, Ron, Ginny… mi familia… mi vida?

-Ten en cuenta que a quiénes vas a salvar va a ser a ellos… A tu familia también. Voldemort no se conformará con el mundo mágico. Muchos muggles morirán, ya que sólo los considerará un estorbo.

- No lo sé… Es que Dumbledore me habría dejado tiempo para pensar o habría ido él mismo.

-Quien sabe… Pero creemos que tenía esto pensado desde hace muchos años. No sabíamos a quien iba a enviar antes de su muerte, pero confiamos plenamente en él.

-¿Cuándo sería?

-Desde ya…

-¿Qué le diréis a la gente?

-No es necesario decirle nada, simplemente todo cambiará.

-¿Es esta mi historia?

-Sí.

Mil cosas pasaban por la mente de Hermione, pero no iba a negarle algo a Dumbledore y tenía la oportunidad de salvarle y ayudar a todos con sus hechizos para defenderse en el pasado y evitar tragedias…

-Acepto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente! Segundo capi, espero que os guste nn...

Krissalis Potter: Muchas gracias!

choconinia: hola! Gracias por el review , este capítulo lo tenía escrito ya de antes... Espero que se entienda mejor, sino tendré más cuidado ya que el tercero si que no está escrito... espero que te guste este, besos :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sigo preguntándome por qué me has regalado un pez por mi santo - anunció una Ángel mucho más joven, una muchacha de 7º curso en Hogwarts. Las tres chicas estaban agachadas en una mesita redonda que había en el centro de la habitación, en la que habían puesto una pecera con un pez que iba cambiando de color, muy llamativo. A las tres chicas les habían dado la habitación más alejada, por lo que no estaba completa, "las sobras" como decían ellas. Ángel era rubia, con el pelo rizado y muy largo. Tenía los ojos marrones y pecas. Lily tenía el pelo de color rojo, casi hasta a cintura, con unos impresionantes ojos verdes. Rubí era la más extraña de las tres. Tenía la piel muy blanca y el pelo tan oscuro que parecía azul. Por alante le llegaba hasta los hombros y por detrás por encima de la nuca. Los ojos eran muy grandes y alargados, con unas pestañas espesas que bordeaban el lila de su retina. Ni ella misma sabía por qué, había sido recogida por sus padres en un orfanato muggle.

-¡Pero si es monísimo! - defendió Rubí.

-Sí, sí... Pero hace algo?

-No sé... nada.

-De nada?

-No, nada de que nada.

-Seguro que sería más feliz nadando con sus amiguitos libremente

-La próxima vez no te regalo nada

-Anda no digas eso, vamos que ya no nos da tiempo a desayunar.

Más tarde, en las clases, Lily y Rubí miraban de reojo a una enfurruñada Ángel que intentaba convertir un saco de serrín en una suculenta comida. No se aguantaban la risa, y McGonagall

tenía la cara tan roja que parecía que iba a estallar en llamas:

-Está bien, al despacho del director las tres!

-Pero profesora...! - reprochó Ángel sacudiendo los brazos y tirando un poco el serrín del sobresalto.

Las tres chicas salieron cuidadosamente y en la puerta Lily y Ángel casi se revolcaban por el suelo de la risa

-¡Mirad lo que habéis conseguido! – andó con paso firme hacia las escaleras. La morena se apartó el pelo de la cara y siguió a su amiga:

-Pero entiéndenos... Aceptaríamos a Nick casi decapitado, Peeves e incluso (sálveme Dios de lo que voy a decir) a Peter! Pero a Snape...

-Sí – apoyó Lily poniéndose a la altura de las otras dos- no entiendo qué diablos es lo que le ves!

-A vosotras os lo voy a decir, para que os sigáis riendo

Se pusieron delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso.

-Pero somos tus amigas!

Las miró con desconfianza y las apartó, pasando por el centro y se encaminó hacia el despacho de Dumbledore con las otras dos siguiéndole los talones.

-¿Alguien sabe la contraseña?

-Eh... Es que era el primer día y no estaba atenta...

-¡Vaya una prefecta!

-¿Piensas dejarme pasar?

Ángel se volvió y le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver a Snape. A Lily y Rubí les dio un ataque de risa y él las miró con arrogancia, levantando la cabeza:

-Saltamontes fritos empanados – y la puerta se abrió. Subieron todos.

-Ah... comida – les susurró Ángel a las otras- la próxima vez desayunamos, por ejemplo.

-Podríamos comernos al pez

-eh! – se quejó Rubí. Todos llegaron al despacho.

-Sentaos, sentaos... Severus! Si vienes para hablar sobre las clases mejor pásate más tarde, y lo vemos en privado. El chico salió del despacho con un frufrú de la túnica. El director juntó las manos y apoyó la cabeza en las mismas- y bien, qué decís en vuestra defensa?

-Yo no he hecho nada

-¿Y vosotras?

-Somos conscientes de lo que hemos hecho, y sabemos que está mal

-Sí, lo sentimos, estaremos más atentas en clase.

-Oh- se sorprendió Dumbledore – entonces no os pondré un castigo muy duro

-¿Castigo? - Dijeron al unísono

- Así es. Pero como os digo no es ni tomado como tal, igualmente señorita Evans lo habría acabado haciendo usted. Ya puede pasar -Una muchacha castaña abrió tímidamente la puerta y se acercó a la mesa del director- Chicas, os presento a Hermione Granger, es una nueva alumna. Enseñadle el colegio, es muy grande y andará bastante perdida, al menos así tendrá una idea.

- Director Dumbledore – dijo con una voz tenue, pero firme – insisto, he estudiado mucho sobre Hogwarts, se donde está cada cosa, no hace falta.

-Oh vamos, señorita Granger, confío en su palabra, pero así se familiarizará mejor con el colegio, ya no serán sólo libros... Y mis alumnas tendrán su castigo- y entonces las echó de su despacho.

-Menos mal que no nos ha castigado de verdad -

-Me disculparía, pero teníamos un motivo digno de reírnos en clase hasta para castigo en las mazmorras.

-Bueno, vamos a ayudar a la nueva chica, encantada Granger, mi nombre es Rubí.

-Llamadme Hermione, por favor.

-Está bien Hermione, yo soy Lily Evans.

Hermione se que quedó a cuadros, pero contestó el saludo.

-Bu-bu-bueno chicas, no hace falta que me enseñéis nada, de verdad, que sé como es Hogwarts de sobra...

-¿Pero cómo...?

-Mirad chicos! – a las tres amigas sin siquiera darse la vuelta se les trasmudó la cara- chicas solas en un pasillo!

-Sirius, te lo he dicho miles de veces – dijo un chico con el pelo castaño y largo, por detrás hasta el cuello y por delante debajo de los ojos, con aspecto de enfermo, muy alto y ojos castaños. Sirius lo tenía igual, sólo que de color negro y ojos grises. Junto a ellos estaba James, un chico con el pelo moreno y ojos marrones que se veían tras unas gafas. Parecía no haberse peinado en su vida. Por último Peter, un chico que no era feo del todo, pero que tenía un poco cara de rata.

-Oh ya veo... ¿Qué hacéis fuera de clase?

-No os importa – replicó Lily, asiendo su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica- Y ahora Potter aléjate de aquí antes de que avise a algún profesor, que por algo soy prefecta.

-Vale, vale, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así...

-Lily, te recuerdo que yo también soy prefecto... – anunció Remus, con un deje de desesperación en la voz.

-Por eso mismo me gustaría saber qué haces fuera de clase!

-Venga, vámonos.

Llegaron al final del pasillo.

-Mirad, yo me voy a buscar a la profesora McGonagall y le preguntaré cuál es mi habitación, vosotras id a lo vuestro, de verdad.

-Pero si no nos cuesta nada!

-Además, seguro que se enfada porque no te estamos acompañando

-No tranquila, ella seguro que no lo sabe, está dando clase, cuando acabe se lo pregunto y vosotras no tenéis por qué saber en qué habitación me han metido.

-Vale... Pero seguro que estás en la nuestra, es la que más sitio vacío tiene, y es la más amplia.

-Y tenemos un pez de colores! – añadió Ángel fingiendo ilusión. Lily se rió y Rubí frunció el ceño- Bueno, cuando termines si quieres vente con nosotras al lago, vale?

-No vamos a clase?

-Es por tu salud, cariño...Tienes un curso por delante para ir a clase

-Pero este año es muy difícil e importante!

-Lils, por favor.

-Luego nos vemos- las dos amigas cogieron a Lily por los brazos y la arrastraron escaleras abajo.

Hermione fue a las habitaciones de las chicas, ya se había hecho una idea de la habitación en la que estarían Lily y sus amigas... Era todo tan raro. Abrió la puerta y efectivamente estaba allí su equipaje. Se acercó a su cama, se tiró en plancha y comenzó a llorar.

El tiempo pasó y Hermione se hizo más amiga de las chicas, pero aún así seguía sintiéndose tremendamente sola. Los padres de Harry seguían llevándose fatal, y ella tenía que hacerse amiga de los merodeadores como fuera, para que luego confiaran en ella. Ya había pensado en ir hablar con Dumbledore, pero no sabía por donde empezar aunque sospechaba que él ya se olía algo. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que iba a hace. Ya no era tan obsesiva con los estudios, se había centrado más en como hacer nuevas reuniones del ED. También había pensado en el libro del príncipe mestizo. Snape debería estar escribiéndolo por entonces, le sería muy útil. También había conseguido mucha más confianza con las amigas, la verdad es que era bastante fácil. Era 1 de Octubre ya, y estaban entrando en clase de pociones. Se cruzó con Snape y el odio hirvió en sus venas. Le entraron ganas de convertirlo en un animal, encerrarlo en un tarro y someterlo a variadas torturas. Definitivamente el estar con las nuevas amigas le había afectado demasiado. Se sentó junto a Rubí, que estaba en una acalorada discusión con Ángel.

-Hola, qué pasa?- dejó sus libros en la mesa.

-Está loca ¡Eso es lo que pasa!

-Cómo?

-Pues que ha hecho un conjuro extraño de una revista para que la sienten con Snape en clase.

-Pero qué clase de persona querría pasar por esa tortura?

-psé...

-No es una tortura! Es que a mi me bssta...

-Que te qué?

-Me bssta...

-Lo siento, no te oigo.

-¡Que me gusta!

La gente la miró raro y todo el mundo se calló de repente. A Hermione se le había olvidado como respirar. No habló más en toda la clase y el profesor si los sentó juntos, cosa que a Snape no le hizo mucha gracia. Al final de clase se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, pero cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que no se sabía la contraseña. Comenzaron a oírse ruidos raros por el pasillo, y hasta que no fueron más cercanos no cayó en la cuenta de quién era. "Oh no, Peeves!" Pensó. Salió corriendo hacia la escalera, pero no llegó a tiempo y le pasó por delante con su risita aguda.

-Alumna en pasillos que no debe! La nueva, la nuevaaa! Si no tienes amigos deberías casarte con Myrtle!

-¡Apártate!

-Granger la marginada, con amigos fantasmas!

-Aléjate de mi camino!

-No, no, no esas no son maneras de tratarme, te mereces un castigo! – salió volando y cogiendo el arma de una armadura comenzó a romper a golpes todo lo que encontraba por su camino incluyendo la estatua de la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore. Hermione sacó su varita e intentó reparar aquello, pero el tiempo le traicionó- Alumna descontrolada!

Dos segundos, tres como mucho y ya estaban Filch y Norris delante de ella. Los ojos del conserje brillaban tanto que hasta le pareció oír un "clink". No parecía muy triste por tener que castigar a alguien.

-¡Por Merlín! Delante del despacho de Dumbledore ¡Háyase visto!

-Pero yo no he sido, ha sido Peeves.

-Sí, claro. Mira niña yo no tengo paciencia. Antes podía desahogarme oyendo los gritos de los alumnos recibiendo castigos bien merecidos pero ya no, así que sígueme ahora mismo si no quieres que te ate de las muñecas en la torre de astronomía.

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada! – gritó la castaña, con los ojos húmedos de rabia- háblelo con Dumbledore o yo no me muevo de aquí, es más, si yo no hablo con él no voy a ninguna parte.

-¡Insolente! Ahora tu castigo será mucho peor. Además Dumbledore no está.

-¿Por... qué? –la rabia de los músculos de Hermione se esfumó.

-Asuntos privados, que encima eres entrometida. Si su majestad osa, sígame.

El castigo era acompañar a Hagrid a no sé donde, no se había enterado muy bien ya que estaba más pendiente en pensar dónde se podría encontrar Dumbledore por aquellas fechas, pero de repente reaccionó... ¡Claro, Hagrid! Otra persona en la que apoyarse, aunque él no supiera nada. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió corriendo a la cabaña.


End file.
